


A Prayer To Eros

by pastelglow



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/M, Female Reader, LITERALLY, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Sex on the Beach, Smut, Thighs, True Love, alexiosxreader, assassins creed, assassins creed odyssey - Freeform, imagine, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelglow/pseuds/pastelglow
Summary: You've been longing for him for such a long time. You know he can't give you what you want. But it seems that the gods pittied you, so they granted you at least one wish.Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Alexios x Reader insert





	A Prayer To Eros

„What are you doing here by yourself?“

You were quite surprised about his voice. You didn’t hear him coming since his footsteps were naturally quite, but on the sand he was making no sound at all. You were sitting on the beach, watching the sun setting lazily, tinting everything around you in a cozy and warm orange color. 

“Alexios” You looked up, combed your fingers through your hair, trying to tame the loose strands in the salty breeze. “You have some business here?” 

He gave you a small smile, then sat beside you. Even though he wasn’t touching you at all, you thought that his body radiated some kind of warmth, since you felt warmer instantly. “Yes. I was trying to find you. But wasn’t it me, who asked you first?” 

You sighed, moving your gaze away from him into the distance. “I’m just thinking about the good times… And the bad times that we had on Kephallonia… And…” You didn’t continue, but instead you turned your face again to look at him, a bittersweet smile on your lips. 

“…And?” He pushed. 

You put your hand on Alexios, before you continued, “I prayed to the gods for you to come and save me. I didn’t want to die. I’ve never been much of a prayer, you know that. There was no chance of escaping. And that plague was spreading fast, I was in constant fear of dying. I never thought I was so afraid of death.”

Alexios then grabbed your hand and squeezed it, “But you’re strong and smart. You don’t die so easily. Not from a plague. You know that ill weeds grow tall.” He made you laugh with that last comment, and it was exactly what he wanted. 

“What a charming man you are.” 

He had this handsome grin on his face when he continued talking. “And now don’t think too much about it. You’ve always dreamed about leaving Kephallonia. You didn’t have any family there. Now you can start your new life. If anything, the gods granted your biggest wish.”

“Not quite.” You smiled again, now intertwining your fingers. 

Alexios looked at your hands, but didn’t look up when he spoke again. “You know I can’t stay here with you.”

“I know, I know that.” You hesitated a moment, enjoying the last rays of sun before the daylight was fully gone. “And I’m not asking you to. I know you have important things to do.” You put your other hand on his face and made him look you in the eyes. “But I’m selfish enough to ask you to come back to me after… after all of this. Even if I’m not the only one who can be with you, I want to be the only one you truly care for. When we’re both grey and old, I want to be the one you truly love.”

“I can give you my word for it. But you could easily find another man here while I’m away. Someone you can give your very heart to.”

You caressed his face, enjoying the feeling of his beard tickling your palm. “I can’t, because I already have, stupid.” 

Alexios took both of your hands now, looking at you with an unreadable face. You waited for him to say something. But there were no sounds coming out of his mouth.

“I am greedy, you know that.” You said to break the silence. Your voice was shakier than you expected and full of desire. “So let me at least have one night with you. Alexios, you don’t know for how long I’ve been living with… with this thoughts in my head. You can’t understand how miserable I was when you left Kephallo-“ 

Usually, you got furious when you got interrupted. But being interrupted by his lips on yours was something you could tolerate. Or maybe even enjoy. Without a second thought you melted into the kiss. You opened your mouth and your tongues met without hesitation. It felt so warm, so satisfying, so pleasurable; It just felt right. 

When you dared to teasingly bite his lower lip you rouse something within him. He pushed you back to make you lay on the sand and leaned over you, so his weight wouldn’t fully press on you. 

Your fingers wandered over his firm and tan arms, gently stroking every scar on their way until they found their spot behind his neck, where you lovingly buried them into his thick hair. You wrapped one of your legs around his waist, feeling so glad that he didn’t wear his full armor but rather light clothing. Being slightly distracted by the feeling you caused him elsewhere, he explored your mouth further. With one of his hands he stroke your loose hair away from your face, to have a good look of your flushed face. 

“I’ve hardly seen you blush in your life, and now look at that.” He murmured with a very low voice that gave you shivers.

You didn’t reply to that, but after looking at each other for a while, he passionately kissed you again and pressed his groin against yours. The friction made you moan into his mouth. He then kissed his way from the corner of your lips to your ears. “I’m hoping to hear more of that.” 

Before you even registered what he was saying, he slightly buried his teeth in the skin of your neck, before his tongue trailed his way further south. The dress you were wearing had a very low cut, much to this situation’s advantage. At the same time however, Alexios’ hands found the hem of the dress, pushing it up to the point where he was able to put his palm on your lower abdomen. 

The anticipation was killing you, and his touch was so intense, it made your skin burn. “Alexios, please.” 

Your wish was granted in an instant. While he was caressing your most sensitive spot, his kisses got hotter and sloppier. You then started to undress his upper body, you wanted to be even closer. You needed the sensation of skin on skin, but it was hard so unbelievable hard to concentrate on so many things. As soon as you were able to, you let your fingers roam over his body again. His skin, all the prominent veins on his arms, the strong shoulders and his built chest. 

You then found your whole body tense up. It made you throw your arms around his neck again, burying your head in it as well. The way he touched you made all air leave your lungs. There was this tingly sensation in your stomach that went down. From there, it didn’t take you too long to fully release. He let you ride out your high on his hand, as he stroke your red cheeks with his other hand. 

A few seconds later, when you caught your breath, you got him by surprise and were able to top him over. With you now having full control, you gave him a teasing smile. You finally undressed him completely, and when you saw it, you knew you had to have a taste. You leaned down, looking up to his face with hungry eyes. The image of his expression when you slowly took him in fully will be burnt in your memory for eternity. It made your heart race, as you had this desire to pleasure him to his fullest for a very long time. 

Usually, the whole act was about making oneself feel good. But this was about so much more. Just the thought alone of making him feel good made you worked up, but this was far beyond your imagination. Sure, you enjoyed it very much when he made you lose yourself; but now, your body burnt with pure lust. 

He was rather long and very thick, fulfilling every imagination you ever had, and it was driving you wild just thinking about feeling him inside you. But you wanted to prolong this as much as you could, so you stroke his shaft painfully slow as your tongue played with the top. You sped up just until he twitched inside your mouth, and because you didn’t want it to be over already, you did the same thing a few more times; going from an almost nonexistent motion into very fast strokes, but you always stopped right before he got his release. 

He let out an almost desperate cry, as he grabbed your hair and pulled you up to him again to give you a kiss. During the kiss, you sat yourself down on only one of his muscular thighs, while you grabbed his shoulders to push him up. When he was now in a sitting position, you started to ride his thigh and it was one of the most pleasurable thing you’ve ever done. You’ve always admired his whole body, starting from his deep brown eyes and his perfect face that was making you think that maybe he truly was a god himself. But then there was also his perfect body, and you were so hungry for his thighs, there was no logical explanation for it. 

And the best thing about it was how he looked at you when you were pleasuring yourself on him. He finally got rid of your dress, while you were still riding him and then he took your nipple in his mouth while he kneaded your other breast gently. You were truly blessed by Eros this night. 

You almost found your second release that night, but Alexios had other plans for you. It was almost like a payback for your teasing behaviour before. He smiled at you, as he pushed you up by your hips as if you weighed nothing and made you sit on him completely, so your intimate parts were touching. 

“I don’t like to let others be in control.” He stroke your back all the way down your spine, making you arch right into the hotness. “But this is different.” 

With another moan, you took his shaft in your hands to help you put it in and the two of you let out a relieved moan in unison. It’s what you’ve been waiting for all along, and it seems like Alexios was too. You waited a moment to adjust to his size, and when you opened your eyes you saw Alexios chest rising heavily just like yours. It made you smile, and somewhat proud. Most of all, it made you feel lightheaded. 

Then he whispered just one word in your ear. “Go” 

And you did, starting with the fastest pace you could handle, and soon Alexios started to meet your thrusts halfway, making you feel places in your body that you didn’t even know existed. All this time, he was either stroking your skin with his rough hands, or holding you in a strong grip, making you feel like he never wanted to let you go. Little noises escaped his mouth, which made your head spin even more. 

It was the most natural thing to do, you didn’t even have to think about anything, your body was moving on its own. The built up desire was talking full control of your actions, and when stars appeared in your vision and you knew the final release was near, you couldn’t help but bury your nails deep into the skin of Alexios’ shoulders. That made one real moan escape his mouth and that was just the tip to make you fall into an abyss full of tickling sensations, goose bumps and it felt like you were floating. The noises all around you disappeared except of Alexios’ heavy breathing; all thoughts, all words, everything you ever knew vanished for the blink of an eye.   
When you came back to earth, you were still connected with him, and he was still going, but he wasn’t far from it either. You almost couldn’t handle the overstimulation; all your strength was long gone, so he had to push you back down so you laid on your back. He only needed a few more thrusts until you felt the hotness inside of you. 

He collapsed on top of you, almost as if he was listening to your heartbeat, but the two of you were breathing so heavily that it was unlikely he could hear it. He then rolled over to lay on his back but threw his arms around you so your position was swapped now, so he would not hurt you with his weight. 

“If I can come back to this after my fight, I’d be the most foolish man to exist in the whole Greek world not to do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language. I haven't written a fic for a while now but only now I started playing ACO and I instantly fell in love with Alexios' eyes. Also I gotta say that in the German dub he sounds much more gentle than he does in the English version. So I have this picture of him being all sweet and caring to the ones he loves but I also think that he can be quite the beast. lol.   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic - comments a very much appreciated!   
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
